


The Hunters - Aluby Collection

by HyuxNite



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyuxNite/pseuds/HyuxNite





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby shivered against the cold air as she sat down on top of a long, flat rock near the campfire that Alucard had made, the embers glistening and enlightening inside of the cave that they are currently residing at. Despite the heat that is emanating from the fire, she still feels the cold air upon her exposed skin. Her hands instinctively went to her exposed arms, rubbing to warm them up.

“Brr… it is just so cold here…” Ruby muttered to herself as she looked outside of the cavern, seeing the full moon shining in the sky. She would have enjoyed seeing the moon more if she was warmer somehow.

Alucard was sitting in front of her, clad in a mesh shirt. His trench coat lay on the cavern floor as he liked the cold air. He looked at Ruby, who was still shivering from her spot.  
He frowned. “You should really get in more the cave, that way you don’t get hit by the cold air.” He exclaimed, grabbing a stick to order the kindling inside the fire. 

Ruby simply ignored him, her gaze still at the moon. Despite her shivering, she seemed really focused on the moon in the sky. Alucard sighed as he stood up from his warm place, walking beside her as he kept seeing her shaking. Lowering down, he sat beside her that it snapped her from her focus, making her look at him in surprise.

“W-what are you doing here?” She said, her hands still moving up and down her arms to create friction. “I-I thought that you were going to hit the hay for tonight?”

Alucard looked at the moon. “Well…I was but I was interested to see why you were so focused on the moon that you are enduring the cold air here.” He replied.

Ruby lowered her head slightly, rather embarrassed of the situation at hand. “I…always liked seeing the moon no matter what condition I was in…. it resonates within me somehow…” Ruby replied with a low somber tone. “Ever since the time I was with my grandparents, we usually watched the moon together even if in chilly weather like this.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So, you have like a jacket or something that lets you endure the cold?” 

She shook her head. “No, my grandfather usually just hugs me within his arms, letting me be warm as we watch the full moon.” She smiled. “It always soothes me down…he always was a calming presence despite how intimidating he could be.”

Alucard smiled at this, it was these few moments that she was opening up to him. “So, you guys just watch the moon?”

Ruby nodded in affirmation. “Yeah…it was like something of bonding time between the family…” She said, her voice went lower. “A quiet bonding time…”

She sneezed, instantly covering her nose before her eyes widened in the realization of Alucard smiling towards her. Embarrassment filled her mind as Ruby looked away, her eyes gazing downward as she felt really embarrassed for how close he was. She wasn’t used to sharing or being close contact with people like this, it made her feel… vulnerable.

Alucard got the message as he stood up. “Well, I understand the situation. It…reminds me sorta what my family used to do at times.” Alucard said, grabbing her attention as he was staring up at the moon. “It was something that my mom loves to see… I usually join her at times when I couldn’t sleep.”

He had a small smile on his lips, a different smile that she was used to seeing. “She always told me that she looks up at the moon as if my dad was there looking too. It is like a connection they had with each other while my dad goes to work hunting.” 

Ruby smiled fondly at this. “That...is really sweet.” She exclaimed before sneezing again, resulting Alucard to look at her with concern.

“Seriously, you really need to get warm or you’ll catch a cold.” He warned her, making her sigh.

“Well, what can I do? The fire isn’t really the hot tonight… and…” She blushed slightly. “And I don’t want to use your trench coat! It is filled with sweat!”

Alucard rubbed a hand through his hair. “You really like making things complicated, do you?” 

Ruby shook her head. “I am not. I am just saying anything here isn’t in my favor.” She said, looking again at the moon. “Besides… I am okay, I can endure the cold. You don’t have to worry about me.”

He sighed as he simply stepped away from the entrance, making it seem that Ruby was going to be alone. Yet, he walked behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, making her yelp in surprise as she felt them on her body. The warmth immediately went on to her cheeks as she looked behind her to see him look back.

“You really are stubborn, aren’t you?” He quipped as he sat down behind her to maintain himself near her, smiling inwardly to see her struggling to get her words through, her mouth opening and closing as if she was a gaping fish.

“I…I…” Ruby looked away, her face crimson yet she didn’t resist his arms wrapped around her. In fact, he was surprised to see her moving closer to his body, her back laying on his chest. That made him feel his cheeks warm, looking away slightly at the situation at hand as it was awkward to the two of them yet felt comfortable for her and, strangely, for him.  
Alucard wasn’t a hugging person, he doesn’t really give anyone one except his mother. He just did that just to tease her and see her reaction. Yet she was being comfortable within his arms is something he didn’t expect. It felt weird at first, yet it felt pleasant, feeling her body against him, her warmth that he didn’t know that he would appreciate.

“J-just this one time…” He heard her quip up like a squeak, as she was still very embarrassed by the entire thing. “O-one time as y-you did offer it yourself…”

Alucard couldn’t help but smile as he let himself relax. “Fine.” He replied, keeping his hands wrapped on her as he let his chin lay on top of her head, continuing to watch the moon with her as the night progressed.


	2. Investigations and Practice

“So, why are we here again?”

Ruby dodged a slash from a sword that was from a green, armored troll. It shouted towards her angrily as it swung its sword again, trying to cleave the female hunter in two but she simply dodged the blow with disinterest in her face as she was focusing on Alucard, who was looking around the area with his long sword out on his right hand.

“Well, there have been reports of a Blood Ogre nearby.” He responded before his head perks up in the direction where he heard more battle cries. His eyes widened to see four trolls charging at him with axes and swords, making him take a step back as he raised his sword to block a strike from one of them.

Ruby sighed as she quickly spun around, dodging another strike from the armored troll that she was currently fighting and quickly dispatched it with a swing towards its head, beheading it in one swoop. “Well, don’t you think it’s stupid looking around an area where there are so many trolls around?” She asked before turning around to see more of them running towards her.

A flash of red occurred that sent the trolls flying, making the male hunter grunt as his sword was glowing a dark red color. “Well, it is more of a two for one deal kind of thing. We are tasked to destroy this camp anyways and the reports happened to be close in this area.”

Ruby ducked a mace swing, as she jumped back, swinging her scythe in front of her that caused crescent-shape energy to fly towards the trolls. “Why are we looking for that?” She asked as the energy connected on the trolls, causing them to get blown back from the blow before other trolls started to replace them in their place. 

“It’s a supposed connection to Alice,” He replied; his tone turned sour when he mentioned the name of the Demon Queen before he spun around with his sword, decapitating a troll in one swing. “I heard that ogre was supposed to kill her before she got a hold on him and his race.”

The female hunter frowned. “That seems right her alley,” She replied, showing her distaste before she jumped back, dodging a few more swings at her as she went beside Alucard. “She does have a knack for ruining lives when she is out and about.”

Her eyes panned over the area, seeing the trolls managing to circle around them. Ruby glanced at Alucard, who glances back at her before he simply nodded once. A grin plastered on Ruby’s face as her hand reached out to remove her eyepatch, revealing a bloody red iris from underneath that suddenly caused the ground to quake.

“Time to dance.” The tone of her voice went slightly demonic as her body was covered in a dark red aura that sent the trolls to slightly quiver in fear. Ruby slightly chuckled before jumping straight towards the trolls of her side, swinging her scythe enhanced by the dark red energy, cleaving through them like butter.

Alucard jump towards the other trolls that weren’t being slain by Ruby, quickly dispatching them as fast as Ruby could with his sword glowing with a dark red aura. After a while, the troll camp has been cleared with Ruby panting tiredly as she let her scythe support herself while Alucard closed his eyes, sensing the energy around.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, he spoke. “Well, the reports were a hoax, I couldn’t sense any of her energy nearby here. The Blood Ogre should have her energy as she had implanted it onto him so I could definitely sense that.” He exclaimed before turning around towards the female hunter. “Was the power still too draining for you to use?”

Ruby nodded tiredly as she kept her feet up with her hands tightly holding on the handle of her scythe. “It is, the power of the Great Wolf still wildly affects my mind in a great scale that it takes a lot of effort to hold back the blood lust of it.” She reported. 

Alucard frowned, mulling over what she had said. “I definitely think that there is something we are missing that would help you manage your powers more.” He replied before he walked over to her side. “Can you walk?”

She tried to but her feet wobbled as she did, almost stumbling to the ground before he caught her. “Ugh… that’s why I hate using that power and you are making me use it.”

“The more you use it, the easier it gets,” Alucard replied without missing a beat before he swooped her off her feet into his arms, making her splutter in surprise and embarrassment. “And it is your fault for not using your powers to the fullest potential.”

Ruby wasn’t concentrating at this as she was more focused on the fact that she was scooped in his arms. Her cheeks were reddened as she was quite embarrassed to have herself in this situation, but she recovered herself and huffed, retracting her scythe to a smaller size and pocketing it. “I said it before, I don’t need it. I am just doing it because you are telling me to do it.”

Alucard rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I heard when we were training,” He replied as he started walking them off the camp. “And I always told you that power unused is a potential wasted. It is better for you to get better at it so you can hone it.”

The female hunter pouted. “You really sound like an old man if you speak that way.” She quipped.

He chuckled. “Well, that means an old man is beating your ass every time.” He exclaimed, making her have a tick mark on her forehead.

“Just shut up!” 

More chuckles ensue from the male hunter as he carried Ruby back to town for them to continue looking for more clues and to fulfill more jobs.


End file.
